This invention relates to apparatus for lifting heavy metal members and, in particular, the heavy metal covers or gratings of manholes, catch basins and sewers in the streets, which typically weigh about five hundred pounds. At the present time, there is no apparatus specifically constructed for lifting (curb side) catch basin covers or street manhole covers to permit cleanout or other maintenance operations to be performed. Presently, when a municipal employee is required to lift such a heavy metal plate or grating, he does so reluctantly, since he must employ great physical force and typically employs only a crowbar. This is a difficult and unsafe operation which requires more than one man and has resulted in injury, such as when the plate being lifted falls on a worker's foot.